Nos volveremos a ver verdad
by Misato-01
Summary: Nuevas noticias y muchos encuentros inesperados pero alguno sera especial para un par de amigos
1. Minifanfic

Nos volveremos a ver...verdad?  
  
El daba un paseo por la ciudad, recién llegaba a ese país, era una noche maravillosa y caminaba a través del parque lentamente - Lo siento, te ayudo con esto-choco de casualidad con alguien, era una niña, dejando caer unos paquetes que llevaba, realmente esta niña parecía un ángel, le dio la mas tierna y dulce de las sonrisas que el hubiera conocido  
  
- no te preocupes, creo que no me fijaba en el camino- ella regresaba de casa de su mejor amiga, prefirió tomar el bus, sin dar antes un pequeño paseo sola, sin guardaespaldas, lo vio y le pareció un chico encantador y amable, además de apuesto a pesar su corta edad, pero debía seguir su camino sino llegaría tarde a casa  
  
- ya debo irme, mi madre se preocupara- dijo mientras él le ayudaba recoger sus cosas, entonces retomo su camino  
  
- espera, puedo acompañarte, tal vez sea peligroso- aun no quería que ese ángel desapareciera tan rápido, quizás no lo volvería a ver  
  
- esta bien..pero solo hasta que tome mi bus- él tomo los paquetes de sus manos y empezó a caminar, al fin llegaron a la estación, el debía irse y eso la hacia sentir mal  
  
-bueno ya llegamos, esperare que llegue el bus- dijo ella con un toque de tristeza en sus palabras  
  
- te acompañare- solo dijo , aun tenia esa sensación al estar a su lado. Todo estaba callado y ella decidió romper aquel frió e incomodo silencio  
  
- gracias por tu compañía- le agradeció  
  
- talvez fue el destino- contesto él  
  
- creo que no nos presentamos, soy Daidouji Tomoyo- hizo una reverencia, eran parte de sus costumbre  
  
- soy Hiiragisawa Eriol- el hizo la reverencia también, aunque eso no es lo que hubiera hecho pero como decía el dicho..si en Roma estuviereis has lo que viereis, y debía seguir las costumbre de aquel país, al fin llego el bus  
  
- creo que ya debo irme..y nuevamente gracias..fue un gusto conocerte- se despidió, nuevamente una reverencia  
  
- el placer fue todo mío- se despidió con una de sus encantadoras sonrisas, el también la imito antes de que ella subiera al objeto que la alejaría de el  
  
- talvez nos veamos mañana- no sabia como, pero sabia que era parte de su destino, la vería de nuevo  
  
- si- dijo muy extrañada, y en tono alto para que la escuchara a través de el vidrio del bus, pero sabían que todo era posible, el carro se alejo mientras él solo lo miraba, había sido algo inusual, sabia que las coincidencia no existían, la volvería a ver mas pronto de lo que pensaba. 


	2. Nos volveremos a ver ¿Verdad?

**NOS VOLVEREMOS A VER ..VERDAD?**

Se conocieron aquel día especial para los dos, el daba un paseo por la ciudad, recién llegaba aquel país, a aquella ciudad y fue la primera persona en conocer..era una noche preciosa..estaba despejado y las estrellas brillaban en lo alto dándole un aspecto mágico como él... caminaba a través del parque lentamente y perdido totalmente en sus pensamientos..ajeno de lo que había en su entorno...

**/"Buenas noches mucho gusto, eras una chica más"/**

-Lo siento...te ayudo con esto...-le dijo el quien había chocado de casualidad ..dejando caer unos paquetes que llevaba ella, realmente esta niña parecía un ángel, era muy bonita, unos ojos preciosos brillantes... mostraba la mas tierna y dulce sonrisas que el hubiera conocido jamás

-...no te preocupes...creo que no me fijaba en el camino...-le contesto ella, que regresaba de casa de su mejor amiga, prefirió tomar el autobús, y dar un pequeño paseo sola, sin guardaespaldas detrás de ella, alzo su vista y al mirarlo le pareció un chico encantador y amable..con una mirada azul tenue...muy profunda, pero debía seguir su camino sino llegaría tarde a casa..- ya debo irme, mi madre se preocupara..- le dijo ella mientras terminaba de recoger sus cosas y el le ayudaba con unas cuantas, entonces retomo su camino...

** "después de cinco minutos ya eras alguien especial" **

-espera..puedo acompañarte...tal vez sea peligroso...-dijo el..aun no quería que aquel ángel desapareciera tan rápido..talvez si se alejaba no lo volvería a ver...ella lo miro un poco dudosa en aceptar su ayuda pero al final accedió

- esta bien..pero solo hasta que tome mi autobús...- le dijo ella mostrándole otra sonrisa, no quería causarle ninguna molestia...

** "Sin hablarme, sin tocarme, algo dentro se encendió" **

Él no dijo nada, tomo los paquetes de sus manos y empezaron a caminar... él solo la seguía en silencio, sin dejar de mirar su largo cabello negro balanceándose a cada paso que ella daba, era algo hipnotizante... no cruzaron palabra en el trayecto...solo disfrutaban de la compañía del otro a algunas veces sus miradas se cruzaban...

Al fin se detuvo y pudo ver el rostro ella, nuevamente pudo ver su mirada tierna además que le ofreció la mas dulce de sus sonrisas...habían llegado a la estación, debían separarse y eso le hacia sentir mal, sin tener el porque de aquello, el le hacia sentir segura a pesar de haberlo conocido solo hace unos instantes...

-bueno ya llegamos...esperare que llegue el bus...- le dijo ella con algo de tristeza en sus palabras...no sabia la razón..

- te acompañare...- solo el dijo, aun tenia esa sensación al estar a su lado..era inexplicable...estaba tan bien a su lado... todo estaba callado y ella decidió romper aquel frió e incomodo silencio

-..gracias por tu compañía..- le agradeció..pero sabia que era tiempo de despedirse..era algo inevitable

- ...no fue nada..talvez fue el destino...- le dijo en forma misteriosa, ella no sabia que responder..hasta que al fin consiguió que decir

-creo que no nos presentamos..soy Daidouji Tomoyo..- hizo una reverencia, eran parte de sus costumbre...

- soy Hiiragisawa Eriol...- el hizo la reverencia también, aunque eso no es lo que hubiera hecho pero como decía el dicho..si en Roma estuviereis has lo que viereis...y debía seguir las costumbre de aquel país...

** "en tus ojos se hacia tarde y me olvidaba del reloj" **

Al fin vieron como se acercaba el bus y se vio obligado a entregarle sus cosas y el la miraba con algo de decepción, ya que sucedió lo que el no quería...alejarse de ella

- creo que ya debo irme y nuevamente gracias..fue un gusto conocer...- le dijo ella despidiéndose nuevamente una reverencia se hizo presente...

- el placer fue todo mío..- le dijo el con una de sus encantadoras sonrisas..pero el no hizo la reverencia..no podía dejar de lado sus costumbres tan fácil menos ante ella así que tomo su suave y delicada mano y dejo un beso en ella...lo que hizo que ella se sonrojara...ella subió rápidamente al bus

- talvez nos veamos mañana..- dijo el..no sabia como..pero sabia que era parte de su destino...y la vería de nuevo..

..-si claro- le dijo ella muy extrañada, y en tono alto para que la escuchara a través de el vidrio de la ventana, pero ellos sabían que todo era posible, el carro se alejo mientras él solo lo miraba, había sido algo inusual, sabia que las coincidencia no existían, la volvería a ver mas pronto de lo que pensaba.

Despertó..hoy empezaría en su nueva escuela..tenia una misión que cumplir..era necesario..pero no se olvidaba del día anterior..mas especifico de aquel ángel que conoció...se levanto se alisto y después de desayunar emprendió su camino ..todo transcurría normal veía toda esa gente dirigirse a su destinos..

Al fin llego a su escuela...se encontraba contenta...recordaba a quien conoció el día anterior..pero a la vez se dio cuenta que no lo vería nunca más..a pesar de que el le aseguro lo contrario...entonces llego a su asiento...espero a su amiga...

Al fin llego...ingreso a su nueva aula y conocería a sus compañeros y sobre todo por quien había venido hasta allí..levanto al vista y fijo su mirada en su sucesora..la miro fijamente..fue presentado...

Tomoyo levanto su vista y abrió mucho los ojos al ver quien había entrado..no lo podía creer era el...su corazón latía fuerte...el había tenido razón..pero de pronto... el parecía no reconocerla..solo miraba a Sakura...por que...así que bajo su vista apenada...

Eriol camino hacia su asiento..aun no se percato de ella...solo miraba a Sakura..el ya conocía su nombre..debía saberlo..era su misión...también sintió una presencia fuerte además de una mirada molesta...era su descendiente...parecía molesto..se le vea gracioso...entonces volteo..ya debía sentarse...miro a su costado y la vio..era el ángel de ayer...definitivamente era parte del destino...se le veía triste..por que...se sentó detrás de ella...

Termino la clase..había sido eterna...al fin el descanso..debía empezar...pero antes necesitaba hacer algo

-hola...Daidouji verdad?..- le pregunto...nunca podría olvidarse de ese bello nombre...la miraba fijamente... a la luz del día se veía mas hermosa...y sus ojos mas brillantes

-me recuerdas...- dijo sorprendida...el se dio cuenta...entonces se dio cuenta y trato de corregirse...- si..Hiiragisawa no es cierto?...- ella recordaba muy bien su nombre pero no supo por que lo hizo

-claro...- respondió el sonriendo...ella se sonrojo..así era mas hermosa...- te dije que nos veríamos

-lo recuerdo...- también le sonrió...- pero en verdad me sorprendió que entraras por esa puerta

-no lo dudo..a mi también me sorprendió verte..pero te note triste..- le dijo el muy sinceramente..ella se dio cuenta..ella había estado triste por el..pero no debía decírselo..que pensaría de ella

-solo fue algo que recordé..- le dijo

-bueno debo hacer algo...me disculpas...- se despidió el necesitaba ahora si empezar su labor...- hablaremos mas tarde..- y salió del salon..ella lo vio alejarse...era algo extraño..peor era encantador

** "Estos días a tu lado me enseñaron que en verdad" **

Ya había empezado...estaba trazando un nuevo plan..mientras tanto se encontraba en el salón de música...tocar el piano siempre fue un deleite para el..ahora lo hacia para pensar mejor...entonces recordó de pronto lo que escucho días atrás en ese mismo lugar..la mas hermosas de las voces...era la voz de Daidouji...era tan dulce..entonces aquella melodía vino a su mente y sin pensar empezó a tocarla... el sentimiento que le provocaba..era nuevo..crecía día con día desde que la conocía aquella noche...cuando la vio... de pronto sintió una presencia..era la pequeña Sakura..abrió los ojos y la vio allí en la ventana..entonces la invito a pasar...empezó nuevamente con su melodía..cerro los ojos disfrutaba aquella melodía mucho..dejo de tocar y sintió unos aplausazo volteo..era ella...Tomoyo ...le propuso que cantara acompañada por Eriol...de todos modos esa era la canción que estaba ensayando...Tomoyo dudo...pero miro a Eriol ..tenia una sonrisa tan encantadora...ella solo lo miraba...

-por mi no hay ningún problema..- dijo Eriol..lo que le dio mucha confianza a ella...sintió algo en su persona cuando el le dijo esas palabras...al fin acepto...entonces empezó a entonar la hermosa canción...ella cerro los ojos..en verdad le ponía un sentimiento único...se veía tan linda así..pero ..muy a su pesar...debía utilizarla como parte de su plan...- "lo siento"..- el pensó y hechizo el piano mientras tocaba..sabia que Sakura no iba dejar que su amiga se lastimara...al fin termino de cantar...

-fue estupendo...increíble..cantas muy bonito Tomoyo...- le dijo Sakura muy emocionada..el también estaba encantado con aquella voz...pero se sentía mal ...por lo que iba a suceder...la volvió a mirar..se sentía culpable...no quería que nadie saliera dañado..pero era inevitable...Sakura sabría que hacer...Tomoyo estaría muy bien en sus manos..ya que en las de el..iba a ser otra cosa-

al fin salieron de clases...Eriol veía como Tomoyo se dirigía al salón de música después de despedirse de Sakura..sabia que era hora...

-hola Daidouji...-

-hola Hiiragisawa...ya vas a casa

-si..y tu a donde vas

-tengo que practicar para el próximo concurso..

-es cierto...-Eriol se paro frente a ella y tomo su mano..tal vez parecería un atrevimiento...pero se sentía culpable...- oye Daidouji

-que sucede -Tomoyo se sonrojo un poco...-

-solo ten cuidado...- le dijo y se fue ...ella siguió su camino al salón de música..pero aun sentía la calidez de su mano en la suya... era algo raro..pero lindo

** "no hay tiempo determinado para comenzar a amar" **

Su estadía hasta ahora había sido placentera...su tarea se desarrollaba con mucha facilidad...y su objetivo se estaba logrando de a pocos..lo que el quería..pero algo mas estaba sucediendo...y no precisamente lo había planeado..era parte del destino que el creyó controlar pero lo termino controlándolo a él

Iban de camino a una montaña..su objetivo aprende a esquiar...pero ella ya era toda una experta...entonces mientras miraba por la ventana recordaba ...habían ocurrido muchas cosas...estaba descubriendo muchas otras...en verdad estaba gustosa de que li estuviera enamorado de Sakura era muy kawaii...pero el no se lo diría..mientras tanto...el estaba celoso de Hiiragisawa-kun...aunque ella le dijo que el solo veía con cariño de hermana a Sakura...pero ella no terminaba por creérselo...pero debía darle confianza a li para que se declarara...a veces se sentía mal cuando lo veía darle mayor atención a Sakura..a veces se sentía celosa...pero lo ocultaba muy bien..sabia que su amiga no tenia la culpa..era muy inocente para darse cuenta de ciertas cosas...y sobre todo lo que sentía ella por Hiiragisawa-kun

Eriol veía fijamente a Tomoyo..estaba tan pensativa mirando por aquella ventana...aunque aun así era tan bonita...pero por que siempre pensaba eso...a el le gusto desde que la vio aquella primera vez..o es que había algo mas que eso..a veces se la pasaban charlando de cosas con Tomoyo..aunque cuando Sakura estaba presente iba a otro mundo y se centraba en Sakura..olvidándose de el...a veces eso le molestaba..pero sabia de la admiración que tenia hacia Sakura...el no lo podía evitar

Al fin llegaron..era un lugar fantástico...tanto como los nevados en suiza donde el solía ir...ahora debía planear algo ...aun en un lugar como este no debía descansar...

Allí venia el ..en verdad era un experto en esto...Eriol al fin llego entonces vio que ella lo observaba y se acerco hacia ella

-Eriol esquías muy bien...- Sakura lo elogio..aunque el esperaba esas palabras de boca de Tomoyo..así al menos sabría que ella sentía algo de afecto hacia el..pero no lo dijo solo la miraba

-te lo agradezco Sakura..- correspondió a su elogio..Sakura siempre era muy amable con todos y nunca fingía sus sentimientos como ella lo hacia en ese momento..tenia ganas de decirle que era tan maravilloso..pero el no debía saber que le gustaba..solo malograría su amistad

-se nota que eres muy hábil en lo que te propones... Eriol..eres sorprendente..- Sakura le dijo sinceramente mientras Tomoyo no dejaba de verlo..en verdad era sorprendente..por todo

-no es para tanto..tu eres la que me sorprende aprendes con mucha facilidad los deportes...- empezó a elogiar a Sakura como siempre lo hacia..no solo Tomoyo tenia admiración por ella... Eriol también y eso era algo que ambos tenían en común...aunque no supieran que compartían un sentimiento mas...llego Yamasaki..desde que Eriol llego era el complemento perfecto de el..la mentiras eran mas interesantes...era una historia tan interesante..era la historia del esquí...ambos se esforzaban y se lucían y como siempre Sakura creía en sus mentiras..era tan inocente..y despistada al igual que li..entonces todo eso fue interrumpido por un grito desesperado

Entonces todo vieron a li..estaba fuera de control..alguien debía ayudarlo...

-háganse a un lado..- el grito...no controlaba su trayecto

-si sigue como va terminara estrellándose contra ese árbol...- dijo Tomoyo...se iba a lastimar y nadie deseaba eso..entonces volteo a ver..los ojos de Eriol mostraban sincera preocupación...

-ten cuidado...- Sakura grito...li se acercaba cada vez mas a ese árbol..iba terminar muy mal de pronto Eriol fue rápidamente y lo ayudo..en verdad le dolió..pero tenia que ayudar a su descendiente...li fue muy grosero..pero era entendible..se sentía aun amenazado...Tomoyo en verdad se preocupa mas por el impacto que recibió Eriol..fue con mucha fuerza..pero parecía estar bien

-te encuentra bien.- le dijo Eriol muy preocupado..era como su pariente ..debía cuidarlo

-Hiiragisawa..- li estaba sorprendido por que Eriol lo había ayudado

-lo único que te falta es tener un poco mas de experiencia...estoy seguro de que algún día dominaras el esquí y algunas otras cosas...- le dijo Eriol..tenia que ayudarlo de alguna otra forma ..darle un poco de valor...aunque li entendiera muy poco sus palabras..y el tampoco las pusiera en practica...tenia temor al rechazo

** "Siento algo tan profundo que no tiene explicación" **

La noche al fin llego y estaban contando historias de miedo..a petición de Naoko...era una fanática..aunque su gusto no era compartido por todos...nadie sabia uno para la ocasión..solo alguien...Eriol..empezó con su relato de la mujer de las nieves...a el también le gustaba inventar historias...era muy buena forma de liberar su imaginación...al fin termino de contarla...volteo y se cruzo con la mirada de ella...de pronto se sintió nervioso...diablos...el no quería sentirse así...ella parecía una hechicera que lo embrujo desde que la conoció...sobre todo si ella no le iba a corresponder...de pronto li interrumpió quería seguir contando historias..pero el tenia razón era tarde y debían acostarse...

Ella caminaba..realmente le pareció interesante la historia de Hiiragisawa... ahora el estaba allí atrás con Sakura...otra vez este sentimiento..por que...sabia que el no le correspondería...a veces el amor no es como uno lo piensa...el es tan cariñoso con ella ..le tiene una estima especial...solo los vio de pronto una lagrima se formo...le dolió en cierta forma...la limpio y siguió hasta su habitación

Se encontraba en su alcoba..no podía dormir...estaba nevando..era un paisaje hermoso..siempre le hacia recordar a ella...salió de su habitación...

Tomoyo escucho un ruido que la despertó...tenia un sueño tan lindo..entonces vio a la cama de al lado..Sakura había salido..ella la despertó..intento conciliarlo de nuevo..era difícil..así que decidió salir también..camino por el pasillo..entonces vio a Sakura allí parada junto a li...li parecía algo nervioso..seguro se le declararía en ese momento...

-hazlo...hazlo...tu puedes...- susurraba..entonces sintió algo en su hombro que la asusto..- ay...- se sobresalto..ella nunca tuvo esa clase de problemas..nunca fue muy temerosas..entonces volteo y se encontró con aquellos ojos azules muy tenues...era Hiiragisawa

-que haces aquí...- le pregunto el extrañado..entonces alzo su vista..y esbozo una sonrisa...- aun no esta listo..- dijo

-ehhmm...- Tomoyo no entendió...- y tu que haces...- también pregunto...tenerlo cerca siempre la perturbaba un poco ...sabia que en cualquier momento se haría evidentes sus sentimientos...no lo quería

-no tenia mucho sueño..así que decidí dar un paseo..- volvió a sonreír..- sabes que espiar no es muy bueno...le dijo lo que hizo que Tomoyo se sonrojara..aunque el sabia que Tomoyo no lo hacia con mala intención

-no..es que ..me desperté...no podía dormir..y también salí...entonces los encontré...y bueno no pude evitarlo...- Tomoyo se le notaba un poco nerviosa...

-lo siento...no tienes que dar explicaciones... no quise incomodarte...- sabia que el no lo había dicho de mala gana..por eso no pudo evitar explicarle todo...- mejor volvemos antes de que nos descubran aquí...

-si claro..- dijo Tomoyo aun con un tono rosa en sus mejillas...a veces no sabia como podía aconsejar tanto a li..si ella misma no seguía sus propios consejo...tal vez por que tenia la seguridad que Sakura y Shaoran si compartían sus sentimientos..pero en ella era diferente ..solo era de un lado...

** "no hay razón ni lógica en mi corazón" **

Era su examen final y todos lo habían pasado con éxito...sobre todo Sakura ..era hora de poner en practica su plan...debían estar solos..le hubiera gustado también estar a solas con ella..pero no se podía..había podido charlar muy poco con Tomoyo ese fin de semana...pero debía pensar en su misión...Sakura le ofreció que la acompañara a la montaña...no desperdiciaría lo oportunidad...allí seria mas fácil...había sido una suerte que Tomoyo hubiera rechazado la oferta de su amiga..no quería que saliera lastimada..por alguna tontería suya..o que se pusiera tan nervioso que fallara...estaban en el teleférico...que hermosa vista...todo tan pálido..como la suave piel de ella...el cielo azul...aunque ese color no se comparaba al de los de su ángel...al fin llegaron...la tormenta debía empezar

Ahora estaban solo allí...tenia miedo de que les pasara algo..la tormenta se había desatado y era muy fuerte...aun las personas mas importantes para ella no llegaban

-no saben que paso con Sakura y Hiiragisawa...- le dijo a li estaba demasiado preocupada...

-ellos no han entrado todavía a esta cabaña..- le dijo Chiharu..

-que les habrá sucedido..-Naoko tenia razón..que les habría sucedido

-ambos aun siguen al pie de la montaña...- recién recordó que ella rechazo la oferta de acompañar a Sakura...Eriol protegería a su amiga..pero quien lo cuidaría a el si algo grave llegara a pasar..no quería pensarlo ..

-que..- li estaba también preocupado por la pequeña Sakura

estuvieron esperando bastante tiempo...la tormenta al fin cedió..era extraño..la tormenta era muy fuerte y de pronto desapareció..pero nadie pareció notarlo..era extraño para ella..entonces salió...y los vio...Sakura y..Eriol...li llevo a Sakura dentro..estaba dormida...

-estas bien Hiiragisawa–kun..- dijo ella muy preocupada..estaba aun asustada

-si estoy bien..pero pudo ser peor..- le dijo y le dio una gran sonrisa...la mirada de ella era tan tierna...ella se sonrojo un poco..en verdad estaba bien ...eso le alegraba bastante...que ella se preocupara por el

-me preocupaste mucho..quiero decir..nos preocuparon...- se corrigió Tomoyo..era una tonta se puso en evidencia

-no tenias por que...- le respondió Eriol sorprendido ..sonrió...era tan linda cuando se sonrojaba...pero cuando ella se corrigió sabia que solo serian amigo...entonces le volvió a sonreír...-gracias..-el se acerco..tomo su mano y le dio un beso en agradecimiento...no podía acercarse mas...Japón era diferente a Inglaterra... no tenia por que hacerle eso a ella...el era causante de la tormenta..no tenia derecho a preocuparla por lo que el ocasionaba..siempre era igual

-y gracias por que...- ella estaba mucho mas sonrojada si se podía..pero tenia que disimularlo...

- solo por ser Tú...- le dijo el...de manera cariñosa...se sorprendió...pero sabia que era solo amistad...ella aun recordó cuando lo conoció..era extraño..aun seguía pensándolo..era parte de su encanto

al fin su tiempo se había terminado...tenia que acabar ya con su misión...entonces se asomo por la ventana después de que su guardián le anunciara que la cena estaba lista..era una noche parecida a la muerte de Clow...de pronto Nakuru entró..quejándose pero cambio su animo..la nieve empezó a caer...

miraba fijamente la nieve que caía haciéndole recordar al ángel de suave piel blanca y ojos de azul tan profundo como el cielo..al que debía dejar..por motivos de fuerza mayor...

Lo que ocurrió la noche anterior era totalmente confuso para ella..al fin llego al salón..le pediría a Hiiragisawa-kun una explicación..se la debía a todos..entonces miro a Sakura y noto la distraída que estaba hasta que la saludo

-Buenos días...- le sonrió..su amiga no respondió entonces paso una mano por su rostro...- estas bien...tampoco respondió-...Sakura..-dijo fuerte..al fin reacciono

-ah..muy buenos días Tomoyo- al fin Sakura reacciono...pero volvió a sus pensamientos...- pero entonces llego Li...entonces recordó..li por fin había declarado sus sentimientos hacia Sakura...lo saludo

-buenos días li...- Sakura se sonrojo tan solo al escuchar su nombre...su voz..Tomoyo supo que eso iba resultar bien..

-buenos días...-respondió a Tomoyo...-buenos días...- saludo a Sakura..ella aun estaba sonrojada...

Entonces se dio cuenta que faltaba alguien..miro a la carpeta de atrás...estaba vacía...acaso el no vendría...

** "Entra en mi vida, te abro la puerta" **

al fin el profesor entro..y el no llego..entonces...todos estaban presente excepto el...por que...entonces escucho la triste noticia de labios del profesor Terada

-Bueno el día de hoy les tengo una noticia muy triste..Eriol Hiiragisawa tendrá que regresar a su natal Inglaterra..como parte el día de mañana..ya no vendrá el día de hoy, por que tiene que prepararse para su viaje..es una lastima...-el profesor continuo...ella no podía creerlo ..el se iba..no podía ser cierto...pero ella no la había dicho nada a el acerca de sus sentimientos..mejor era ser amigos y no incomodarlo con tonterías..si el ya se iba ..mejor era dejarlo así...

-oíste..- le dijo Tomoyo...Sakura estaba tan sorprendida como ella...pero a ella le dolía mas..al menos podrían despedirse...era lo menos que podía hacer ..era su amigo..aunque el no le correspondiera..aunque ella deseara entrar en su corazón

** "sé que en tus brazos ya no habrá noches desiertas" **

Estaban todos reunidos alrededor de la mesa..el en la cabecera..se le veía tan bien...se le notaba algo diferente..ahora sabia quien era...los engaño todo este tiempo...era la reencarnación del mago Clow...les estaba dando explicaciones..tenían lógica..todo había sido por Sakura y las cartas...

- gracias..finalmente puedo comprendes que cargo con la responsabilidad...- dijo Sakura..Tomoyo solo lo miraba..entonces Eriol continuó

- pero eso no es todo..ya que ocurrieron muchas cosas que no se encontraban en mis expectativas como mago Clow...- dijo Eriol..

- que cosas eran las que no te esperabas como mago Clow...- li le hablo con mucha familiaridad,...se dio cuenta...se puso nervioso y cambio...-oh..disculpe..que no se esperaba...- al fin corrigió peor Eriol sabia que su descendiente no cambiaria pero

-esta bien ..puede hablarme de tu...- dijo Eriol...ya no había secreto...debían ser amigos...entonces miro a li ...miro a Sakura...-mejor lo dejamos como un secreto...- Tomoyo rió...el escucho su suave risa..era tan delicada..ella le comprendió muy bien a que se refería...pero eso no era todo..algo que ella no vio..simplemente por que el nunca se lo dijo..y nunca se lo diría...y definitivamente no se encontraba en sus planes...

** "entra en mi vida, yo te lo ruego" **

Al fin el momento del adiós definitivo se acerco, el tendría que regresar para siempre a Inglaterra, quizás su caminos jamás se crucen nuevamente , pero ambos lo decidieron así

-Eriol que tengas buen viaje..- le dijo Sakura antes de irse...tenia que irse ya era muy tarde y su padre y su hermano seguro se preocuparían...

-Hiiragisawa que tengas buen viaje..- li también le dijo...el también se iba, había decidido acompañar a Sakura a casa

-Gracias...espero que nos mantengamos en contacto...

-Tomoyo aun te quedas...- le pregunto Sakura

-si es que mis guardaespaldas vendrán por mi y debo esperarlas

ella quedo allí esperando y Eriol estaba haciéndole compañía, hasta ese momento ninguno de los dos hablo, solo estaba mirando a la nada

-ya llegaron por ti..- le dijo Eriol algo apenado...

-si..- Tomoyo estaba algo indecisa en entregarle algo que había llevado como despedida pero aun no se decidía

-creo que ahora será un hasta pronto...- Eriol le sonrió afectivamente perdiéndose en la mirada algo triste de Tomoyo, cuanto deseaba no irse y no dejarla sola pero si su destino era volverse a ver, entonces lo aceptaría, pero hasta entonces solo tenia que esperar pacientemente

-supongo...- tratando de sonreír también pero iba a ser difícil, entonces saco algo de su bolso...- toma...hasta pronto...- dijo Tomoyo haciendo todo esto lo mas rápido que pudo y subiéndose al auto

Eriol se sorprendió al verla hacer esto..entonces solo tuvo tiempo de alzar su vista y ver como se alejaba el auto de su amiga

-espero que sea un hasta pronto, mi Tomoyo-... susurro antes de entrar a su casa

** "te comencé por extrañar, pero empecé a necesitarte luego" **

-hija como te fue?- pregunto Sonomi a Tomoyo quien acababa de llegar a casa

-estoy bien mama, dijo Tomoyo con mucho desanimo

-pero hija que te sucede, por que estas triste

-no..no te preocupes..- le dijo Tomoyo fingiendo una sonrisa para tranquilizarla

-estas segura

-si..- volvió a sonreír y subía a su habitación mientras su expresión volvía a cambiar, a mitad del camino no resistió mas y empezó a correr a su habitación mientras sus ojos rompieron en llanto ya no podía aguantar, tenia un gran dolor que necesitaba descargar de alguna manera, se dirigió a su cama y se recostó

-Eriol...adiós..- susurro entre llantos, mientras mojaba su almohada..- talvez algún día no volveremos a ver...- dijo mientras solo cerraba sus ojos intentado que el nuevo día llegara,... aun no se iba pero lo extrañaba tal vez por que la separación era inminente y solo el tiempo diría si es que su destino era volverse a ver, tal vez en situaciones distinta, pero estar juntos era lo importante

Notas de la autora..

Hola a todos, supongo que es extraño que vuelva a repetir parte del capitulo anterior y es que el anterior fue escrito especialmente para un concurso de minifanfics y bueno, el anterior decidí publicarlo intacto después de que terminara el concurso y allí esta y también me gusto mucho que decidí continuarlo y hacerla mucho mas larga, demasiada creo yo, pasar de 20 líneas que requería el concurso a 17 paginas, aunque se que algunas parte hay parte de la serie, pero era necesario para continuarla y también decidí agregarle una canción la cual es Entra en mi vida del dúo sin bandera, me encanta ese dúo, cantan maravilloso...espero que les haya gustado... aun falta un poco pero creo que tardara un poco, aunque tengo en mente algunas ideas pero nada concreto que escribir, creo que esta ha sido la nota mas larga que he escrito así que mejor me despido hasta la próxima...

PD: bueno como siempre se debe hacer hay que aclarar que Sakura Card Captors no me pertenece esta es exclusivamente de Clamp y el merito es de ellas al crea esto personajes tan lindos

mi e-mail es 


	3. De nuevo a Ti

**Nos volveremos a ver ¿verdad?**

**Capítulo II – De nuevo a ti**

-Eriol...Eriol- una mujer castaña iba a su encuentro efusivamente

-que sucede Kaho..- se despertó de repente...estaba soñando algo fantástico y fue sacado de aquel mundo de pronto y mientras reaccionaba sentía un peso que se acomodaba junto a el en su cama ...y al abrir totalmente los ojos la vio extrañado por el comportamiento de su novia...jamás la vio comportarse así antes...tal vez Nakuru estuviera ejerciendo alguna influencia en ella

-mira lo que tengo aquí..son los boletos...- le enseño el talón en el cual estaban impresos sus nombre mientras se acomodaba en su pecho y lo abrazaba

-para que?...- pregunto el joven algo confundido mientras miraba lo boletos una y otra vez...y cuando vio el lugar de destino se sorprendió aun más, no entendía nada de lo que Kaho hasta ahora decía

-no te acuerdas...tenemos que ir a Tomoeda..mis padre nos esperan..tu lo prometiste...- le dijo con algo de desilusión en su voz..acaso Eriol había olvidado algo tan importante para ella...bajos su vista apenada y es que a veces el se comportaba como un niño

-prometer..- susurro para si el joven ..en que momento había hecho aquella promesa a no ser ...aquella noche cuando...ahora lo recordaba...siempre caía en aquella trampas de Kaho y ahora

-si..no te hagas...- le dijo mientras se levantaba y lo miraba a los ojos algo furiosa...

-pero..- lo que el menos quería regresar allí..donde habían recuerdos de ella..a pesar de los años el nunca la olvido...aun no sabia como se había comprometido con Kaho..como ella logro convencerlo si el nunca la había olvidado...ahora estaban a punto de casarse..y también tendría que regresar a ese sitio...ya no había marcha a atrás...- esta bien..cuando partimos..- suspiro resignado

-gracias...- le dio un rápido beso en los labios muy contenta y se levanto para luego tomar su bolso...- el sábado salimos..-

-le diré a Nakuru y Spinel que viajaremos...-

-supongo que no los llevaras..- dijo Kaho mientras acomodaba un poco sus largos cabello

-y que si lo hago..- le pregunto algo desafiante...no le gustaba que le dijeran que hacer...

-ya vez que desde que se enteraron lo nuestro están enfadados conmigo..- Kaho le dijo algo apenada

-lo se pero entiéndelos..para ellos fue repentino..- Eriol trato de justificarlos..era cierto cuando fue anunciado su compromiso ambos guardianes estaba sumamente molestos...ellos sabían los sentimientos de Eriol y no les hacia gracia que por culpa de Kaho el no tuviera oportunidad de ser verdaderamente feliz...pero Eriol les dijo que era su elección y eso fue lo que el escogió y ellos tuvieron que aceptar a regañadientes

-esta bien...pero los llevaras?...- ahora le pregunto aquello y Eriol reflexiono mejor

-no... no te preocupes...no creo que a tus padres les guste conocer a seres mágicos- Eriol le sonrió

te adoro..- le dijo y le dio otro beso rápido y fue hacia la puerta del apartamento ..- anda empacando tus cosas amor...- le dijo y luego la cerro tras de ella

Eriol se volvió a recostar en su cama y tomo los boletos entre sus manos...

-Japón...Tomoeda...- susurro tristemente y ahora que haría

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Touya no...- puso las manos sobre el pecho del joven tratando de evitar que este se acercara más

-pero por que...estamos a punto de casarnos..que tiene de malo...- le pregunto algo consternado con tal respuesta...

-para mi mucho..- respondió algo molesta la joven al ver aquella actitud de su novio que le dolía bastante...y es que el podía ser tan primitivo a veces

-lo siento Tomoyo..siempre te he respetado..tu lo sabes..- trato de defenderse...y de disculparse

-si ya se...pero...- tomoyo no sabia que decir y es que ella no se sentía preparada para aquello ..además cada día dudaba mas si es que tomo la decisión correcta al aceptar a Touya Kinomoto como su novio y ahora prometido

-pero que...no se que esperas...estamos comprometidos..nos amamos..- al escuchar estas palabras su corazón dio un vuelco..ella nunca lo olvido..aun lo amaba...pero había decidido olvidarlo en el momento en que acepto a Touya en su vida..todo fue confuso...ya no recordaba como había sido..pero así era..tenia que olvidarse de el..por que ya no volvería...simplemente por que el no la amaba y jamás lo hizo

-entonces si nos amamos sabrás esperar..-respondió tranquilamente con esto Tomoyo salió del apartamento..Touya decidió seguirla y salió tras ella, en verdad se había comportado como un patán...

-Tomoyo..lo siento..yo...- se disculpo por su comportamiento

-No te preocupes...pero entiéndeme... – le dijo mientras volteaba a verlo tiernamente

-Si cariño...no te preocupes... no más presiones...- le dijo el besando su manos sutil mente y ella sonrió una vez más logro zafarse de él...-quieres ir a cenar..- le propuso el joven Kinomoto

-No tengo apetito... preferiría regresar a casa... - se disculpo Tomoyo ..aunque sabia que el se enojaría un poco pero no tenia ánimos de hacer nada..de pronto un presentimiento le decía que algo importante pasaría pronto

-Esta bien te llevo ... - le dijo el comprensivamente...no quería seguir presionándola así que no tuvo mas remedio que aceptar aquella situación y así ambos subieron al auto y arrancaron rumbo a casa de la joven

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Nuevamente en Japón..- suspiró en voz baja un joven que recién bajaba del avión y miraba todo frente a el y a su mente venia recuerdos de su niñez ..- de nuevo a ti querida Tomoyo ...

-decías algo Eriol...- Kaho volteo a mirarlo pensó que le hablaba ...y Eriol se sobresalto tenia miedo que ella hubiera escuchado...que tonto debía se mas cuidadoso con lo que decía

-no...nada..mejor vamos...- dijo el joven mientras tomaba las valijas y se dirigían a la salida del aeropuerto

-si..-dijo la sonriente mujer quien tomo la mano de Eriol y salieron del aeropuerto subiendo a un taxi que los llevaría a su destino

-Eriol estoy tan feliz de que al fin conozcas a mis padres...estarán encantados contigo- Kaho iba recostada en el pecho de Eriol mientras el tenia uno de sus brazos rodeándola

-si...- solo respondió Eriol algo distraído y es que los recuerdos no dejaban de llegar, sentía tanta nostalgia que no lo podía evitar..

-Eriol te sucede algo, te siento algo ausente..- lo miro algo preocupada

-eh...no nada, estoy bien, solo es que no vengo hace tanto aquí...solo estoy recordando lo que sucedió..- Eriol trato de aparentar ante su novia

- te refieres a lo de Sakura..- pregunto Kaho ya devuelta en el pecho del joven

-ah..si lo de Sakura...- Eriol trato de disimular su respuesta, pues aunque Sakura también estuvo involucrada la protagonista era Tomoyo, la niña detrás de la cámara que grababa a su amiga en todos lados...

-ya llegamos...-anuncio la joven al distraído de su novio

- vamos..-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Era una mañana del Domingo en la que Tomoyo decidió salir a pasear sola, necesitaba pensar y plantearse la nueva vida que llevaría dentro de poco siendo la señora Kinomoto

-Hola Sakura...- dijo al ver a Sakura con una bolsas en sus brazos...- vas a casa

- hola Tomoyo si...ya sabes a veces esto es algo difícil...- comento la joven castaña...- y tu que haces?..- le pregunto a su amiga

-yo pensaba ir al parque ha tomar algunas fotos, estoy algo tensa..- contesto y la observo mejor, llevaba todo su equipo encima...Tomoyo realizaba algunos trabajos de fotografía en sus tiempos libres mientras no estuviera metida en aquella oficina...u ocupada con algunos de sus desfiles de sus nuevas colecciones de ropa

-tensa por que, no me digas que Touya te ha hecho algo..- pregunto algo molesta a veces su hermano se extralimitaba

-no...solo quería relajarme algo..el trabajo ha sido pesado..- dijo tomoyo mintiendo ya que Sakura tenia algo de razón ..tenia que ver un poco con su prometido

-ya veo..por cierto casi se me olvidaba iba llamarte mas tarde pero ya que estas aquí te lo diré...- dijo una sonriente Sakura a su amiga quien se sorprendió un poco ...- bueno quería decirte que te invito a cenar esta noche es muy importante que vayas..- le dijo misteriosamente su amiga

-que sucede...me asusta..- dijo algo preocupada

-es sorpresa tu solo anda...- le sonrió Sakura entonces tomoyo se tranquilizo para que se le viera tan contenta a Sakura, no debía ser nada malo ...pero aun así estaba intrigada..- oh ya debo irme, tengo que preparar todo...

- ya veo..además Li se preocupara de que su esposa no llegue pronto a casa...- sonrió Tomoyo al ver a su amiga sonrojarse como lo hacia de niña..a veces la envidiaba

-hasta la noche Tomoyo

-hasta la noche...-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Los padres de Kaho eran agradables...y se sorprendieron mucho al ver que Eriol era el prometido de ella, no se lo esperaban...pero lo aceptaron felices...aunque desconocían la edad de Eriol ya que aparentaba más edad de la que tenia...

-Y muchacho cual es tu ocupación...- pregunto el hombre a Eriol...

-Bueno me dedico a administrar las empresas de mi padre...el decidió retirarse el año anterior

-Eso es mucho trabajo para alguien tan joven...cuantos tienes 32 o 33- comento la madre de Kaho y el volteo a ver a su novia algo sorprendido...mientras ella lo miraba preocupada..entonces ella decidió que no debía engañarlos y ella asintió dando su aprobación para que respondiera

-Creo que tengo algo menos que eso...tengo 25 años...- respondió sonriente Eriol para no verse tan incomodo a la reacción de sus futuros suegros...tal vez lo echarían o no les importaría una de dos..

-Qué?..- se sorprendieron ambos señores...- Kaho creo que nos debes una explicación...- la miro su padre y ella sonrió nerviosa...

-Creo que si papá...- Kaho miro a Eriol y el entendió y se disculpo

-creo que mejor lo dejo solos..con su permiso...iré a dar un paseo por los alrededores del templo...- dijo mientras salía y daba una ultima mirada a Kaho...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sakura iba camino a casa ya se le hacia algo tarde entonces paso frente al templo y vio a alguien conocido...se sorprendió verlo por esos sitios...

-Eriol?...- lo llamo algo fuerte para que la escuchara y el se quedo parado al escuchar su nombre y luego volteo y se encontró con una sonriente maestra de las cartas

-Sakura que sorpresa...- dijo el sonriente y se acerco hacia ella

-lo mismo digo...creí que estarías en Inglaterra...-

-bueno si...fue algo repentino el que viniera...pero..- no pudo continuar ya que Kaho fue al encuentro de Eriol y se sorprendió al ver a su ex alumna ahí parada

-profesora Misuki..- dijo Sakura sorprendida al verla a ella también..

-hola Sakura..- saludo Kaho...- pero llámame Kaho...-

-esta bien..- acepto Sakura...- y cual es el motivo de su visita..- pregunto Sakura curiosa...

-bueno nosotros...- Kaho iba a responder pero fue cortada por Eriol quien respondió más rápido...aun no quería que se enteraran de la relación que llevaba con la ex maestra de Sakura

-Vinimos por cuestiones personales...-

-ya veo...y cuanto tiempo se quedaran...-

-creo que dos o tres semanas...- contesto Kaho algo extrañada de la reacción del joven oji azul

-Entonces que tal si los invito a cenar esta noche...- le propuso Sakura..así todos estaría reunidos

-lo siento Sakura pero no podemos...acabamos de llegar y mis padres nos invitaron a cenar esta noche..- respondió Kaho algo apenada...pero no podía hacer nada con aquel compromiso..- ya le explique...- le susurro a Eriol sin que Sakura se diera cuenta

-ya veo...entonces será en otra ocasión ahora debo irme hasta pronto..-se despidió para alivio de Eriol...

-si Sakura...hasta la próxima...- dijo Eriol... y luego ambos jóvenes vieron como la castaña se alejaba rumbo a casa..entonces Eriol volteo hacia Kaho

- entonces...que dijeron..- pregunto Eriol curioso habían estado allí dentro por mucho tiempo

-le dije un montón de cosas que de pronto se me ocurrieron y logre convencerlos y aceptaron...- le dijo Kaho sonriente y Eriol también la miro contento y la abrazo mientras ella apoyaba la cabeza en su pecho...la aprobación de sus padres siempre fue importante para Kaho

-Bueno creo que debo ir a prepararme para la cena...- dijo Eriol soltando a Kaho...-

- Tienes razón te espero esta noche...- le dijo y Eriol se fue alejando iba camino a su mansión..hasta ese momento las cosas habían sido fáciles pero aun le faltaban varios días en lo que podría ocurrir cualquier cosa

Continuará...

Notas de la autora...-

Hola...aquí esta la continuación de este fic...le dije que tardaría un poco en subirlo pero al menos cumplí y aquí esta...tendrá como mínimo unos 7 u 8 capítulos, espero que les guste y me dejen sus comentarios...

Hasta el próximo capítulo..

PD: bueno como siempre se debe hacer hay que aclarar que Sakura Card Captors no me pertenece esta es exclusivamente de Clamp y el merito es de ellas al crear esto personajes tan lindos

e-mail -


	4. Encontrandote con el Pasado

**Nos volveremos a ve verdad**

Capitulo III – Encontrándote con el pasado 

La noche había sido algo inusual en casa de Sakura...fue algo divertido ver a su novio intentar matar a su cuñado debido a la noticia que le dio Sakura

-aun no lo puedo creer...embarazada...- dijo tomoyo mientras se recostaba en su cama lista para dormir y recordaba...

-creo que tengo algo de envidia..- se dijo mientras colocaba de costado y miraba tristemente..aun no sabia que era lo que esperaba de la vida...no estaba segura de lo que quería...tenia un gran trabajo...tenia a sus amigos...tenia a Touya para realizar sus sueños de casarse y tener hijos, pero las dudas al pensar en el asaltaban con mas fuerza su corazón...en verdad era eso lo que quería

-Eriol..- al fin susurro recordando su rostro infantil e intentaba de imaginarse como seria su rostro de hombre, tal vez seria un apuesto joven exitoso con una gran familia...y sonrió tristemente...debía apartar esas dudas y dar el paso definitivo...y mientras pensaba eso cerraba los ojos al fin vencida por el sueño...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Era un mañana perfecta, se levanto y fue hacia el baño... se metió a la ducha y dejo que el agua recorriera su cuerpo refrescándose y despejando un poco su mente...al fin termino con su baño y se vistió casualmente, hace mucho que no estaba en Japón y quería dar un paseo solo...después llamaría a Kaho y tal vez fueran a almorzar juntos...o quizás solo siguiera con su solitario paseo... quería a Kaho ...pero a veces necesitaba estar solo y esta vez sintió unas inmensas ganas de no tenerla de sombra...

Caminaba tranquilamente por las calle mirando como habían cambiado después de tantos años y llego a un restaurante, era su favorito, y sonrió por que no había cambiado mucho a pesar de los años..entro y pidió su desayuno...tenia mucha hambre...y mientras comía pensaba en que talvez en esos momento Kaho este llamándolo...por eso dejo su celular en casa, si que quería realmente disfrutar de aquel día de libertad..después solo seria Kaho...

-Tomoyo...- susurro de pronto, de la nada su rostro infantil vino a su mente... aun la recordaba, había sido, por así decirlo, su primer amor...después de tiempo la duda llego..no estaba seguro de nada...el dejo hacer al destino y por eso el ahora estaba comprometido con Kaho...y recordó como de pronto la hizo su novia pero no recordaba el por que..ni si quiera recordaba si haya habido alguno..

Tomo su taza y la llevo a sus labios...la dejo de nuevo en el plato y alzo su vista entonces la vio pasar, había cambiado en algo su rostro era mas maduro... pero aun así era mas hermosa de la que recordaba...ahora era una mujer...tal vez la cercanía y compartir ciertos momentos con Kaho le hicieron creer que ese era su destino...entonces cuando vio pasar a tomoyo lo hizo dudar..pago la cuenta rápidamente dejando su desayuno a la mitad y salió a su encuentro...ojalá no fuera tarde y pudiera alcanzarla..

Abrió la puerta y la vio doblar una esquina, así que camino lo mas rápido que pudo y se detuvo

-Tomoyo..-la llamo y ella se quedo estática...esa voz...tal vez mas madura pero era la de el, volteo lentamente sin poder dar crédito a lo que oía

-Eriol..- susurro al verlo muy sorprendida y el se fue acercando lentamente...

-hola como has estado...te vi pasar y bueno decidí saludarte...- dijo el sonriéndole al verla como ella se acercaba

-he estado muy bien - dijo ella también sonriéndole ... – y tu?

- yo también bastante... y a donde ibas? ...- le pregunto curioso tal vez podía acompañarla...como cuando la conoció ..en ese momento la dejo ir, ahora no

-iba a dejar esto en la revista y luego no lo se...- dijo algo nerviosa

- te acompaño..- le propuso, ella estaba entre sorprendida y feliz, esto era el destino..una vez se dijo que tal vez se volvería a ver..entonces bajo la vista algo triste por que ahora las cosas eran diferente y ella estaba comprometida

-Sucede algo..- le pregunto Eriol extrañado con su semblante, así que Tomoyo alzo su rostro encontrándose con la cara de preocupación de el y decidió aparentar

-no...no es nada...en verdad no te molesta acompañarme...- le pregunto ahora sonriendo

-claro que no...- como le iba a molestar estaba feliz de encontrarla..quería decirle tantas cosas hasta ese momento no recordó a Kaho y decidió tan solo disfrutar de la compañía de su vieja amiga

y empezaron el trayecto hacia la revista..ella realizaba algunos trabajos allí, aunque lo hacia más que nada por diversión, por que en realidad no lo necesitaba ... pero era algo que le apasionaba al igual que el diseño y ahora estaba organizando todo para lanzar su nueva colección pronto, además que ayudaba a su madre en el manejo de las empresas, era una mujer sorprendente

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kaho se encontraba en casa de sus padre, tenia el teléfono en sus manos en el cual marcaba insistentemente el número de su casa

-genial Eriol no esta en casa y su celular esta apagado...donde se habrá metido..- se quejo Kaho estuvo llamándolo desde hace buen rato y no contestaba ...

Kaho salió de casa algo molesta, por que Eriol la dejaría a un lado, jamás le gustó cuando Eriol hacia eso...la hacia sentir que no la amaba..por que se comportaba así

Aunque al comienzo las cosas fueron difíciles ... después de un tiempo todo se arreglo y eran por así decirlo una pareja normal ya que ella era mayor que el, pero después de un tiempo eso ya no era impedimento pues el creció y todo fue mas fácil..pero había algo extraño en Eriol y no fue por que se hicieran novio, empezó antes, desde que regresó de Japón..pero Eriol jamás quiso hablar de eso...y ella no lo obligaría..

-oh lo siento..-Kaho iba demasiado distraída pensando en Eriol que no se dio cuenta en el camino y choco con alguien

-no se preocu...- el no termino la frase se sorprendió al ver quien era la mujer con quien había chocado..-Kaho- dijo muy sorprendido y ella alzo su rostro para mirarlo mejor

-ho..hola Touya como has estado..- le respondió sorprendida y nerviosa

-bien..muy bien...- también estaba nervioso, no creyó que la volviera a ver otra vez..- tú?...

-yo..bastante bien...- ella sonrió vacilando un poco

-y cuando llegaste...- le pregunto y es que no sabia que decirle

-ayer... – respondió simplemente, por que le era tan difícil hablarle, ellos habían quedado como amigos hace muchos años no debía ser complicado tratar un viejo amigo..pero no era solo un viejo amigo, el había sido un gran amor para ella pero tuvo que dejarlo, pues según sus predicciones ella debía estar en otro sitio y debía enamorarse de alguien más

-ya veo...- Touya miro su reloj algo nervioso y no sabia por que para el estaba muy claro que lo de ella había pasado hace mucho pero su corazón empezó a latir rápido al verla..y no lo pudo evitar..-fue un gusto haberte visto pero se me hace algo tarde...tal vez debamos reunirnos un día de estos...hasta luego

-si hasta pronto – dijo ella algo nerviosa también..que le ocurría ella fue la que lo termino ...y era lo mejor sus predicciones jamás se equivocaban

lo vio alejarse y perderse por entre la gente

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Creo que debes apresurarte o llegaras tarde...- dijo una molesta Sakura a su esposo

-Esta bien...solo tomara un minuto mas...- le respondió su esposo mientras intentaba hacerse el nudo de la corbata

-Ay Shaoran...- Sakura se asomo a la habitación y lo vio padeciendo un poco así que decidió ayudarlo, se acerco a él empezó a hacerle el nudo

-Por cierto...se me olvido comentarte ayer...- dijo su esposa de repente

-que cosa..- dijo algo extrañado...-

-adivina a quien encontré ayer...- le hizo a pegunta

-eh..a quien...-

-pues a Eriol...-

-Eriol Hiiragisawa...y que hará por aquí...-

-Bueno me dijo que estaba aquí por asuntos personales...estaba con la profesora Misuki...- al escuchar esto nombre Shaoran hizo un gesto de desagrado..- no seas así Shaoran

-lo siento cariño...pero sabes que nunca me agrado esa mujer...- le dijo sinceramente su esposo

-pero debes ser algo mas tolerante...

-esta bien...dices que esos dos estaban juntos..para nada bueno debe ser...a menos que...-Shaoran empezaba a decirle...- no es una locura.- soltó una risa y Sakura lo miro extrañado

-que..que es una locura..- le dijo Sakura algo curiosa con lo que pensaba su marido...

-eh..- la miro y luego miro el reloj de la pared...- creo que te lo diré después se me hace tarde cariño..- dijo Shaoran tomando su maletín, dándole un beso en la frente a su esposa y saliendo rápidamente dejando a una Sakura consternada y molesta

-Shaoran...- grito pero el ya no estaba

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ya era medio día y Eriol y Tomoyo aun paseaban mientras charlaban de las cosas que estuvieron haciendo y de otras tonterías, pero lo que no habían mencionado fue su compromiso...no sabían la razón por la cual cada uno dentro de su mente no dejaba a la luz aquel detalle que debiera ser feliz para ambos, tener a alguien con quien compartir sus vidas, el amor anhelado, pero en vez de eso solo hablaban de cosa triviales...

-Por que no vamos a almorzar...- le ofreció Eriol

-Si claro... creo que tengo un poco de hambre...- dijo Tomoyo tocando su estomago... el almuerzo estaba delicioso en verdad disfrutaban mucho de este reencuentro

-Y Tomoyo en que trabajas...no creo que solo te dedique a ser fotógrafa...-

-Pues tienes razón..ahora preparo una colección de ropa además de que ayudo a mi madre con la empresa...por Dios la empresa...- dijo Tomoyo mirando su reloj...había perdido casi la noción del tiempo y había olvidado cierto detalle...

-que sucede...- pregunto algo sorprendido por aquella reacción

- es que tengo una reunión con unos socios a las 3:00 pm. Pero aun hay tiempo...es que no sabia que hora era...

-entonces creo que ya es tiempo de terminar..- le dijo aparentando tranquilidad y es que no quería separarse de ella...- Supongo que necesitaras tiempo para arreglarte...

-Esta bien...- Eriol pago la cuenta y ambos salieron del restaurante...-En verdad pase un mañana estupenda..- dijo Tomoyo muy feliz

-si..fue muy divertido...- respondió el joven ojiazul

-Y cuanto tiempo estarás...- pregunto algo insegura de que el se fuera mañana mismo tal vez

-Me quedare 2 o 3 semanas

-en serio...- dijo ella riendo un poco no pudiendo controlar su felicidad..- Tengo una estupenda idea..por que llamamos al resto y nos juntamos como en los viejos tiempos

-Me parece una buena idea...- dijo Eriol con tal de volver a verla

-entonces, los llamare..a Sakura, Shaoran y al resto de chicos...tengo que ordenar la comida...las flores...- tomoyo empezó a soñar despierta

-no a cambiado nada..- se dijo al verla así...

-entonces te espero a las 8...que te parece

-muy bien...

-serás el invitado de honor así que no te hagas esperar...- le dijo tomoyo mientras subía a un taxi que había llamado para ir a casa más rápido

-por su puesto..nos vemos...- le dijo antes de que ella metiera su cabeza dentro del auto... y la vio alejarse, pero la vería muy pronto eso era seguro...

Ahora había un pequeño problema..que le diría a su novia ...

Continuará...

Notas de la autora...-

Al fin Eriol y Tomoyo se encontraron..y aun falta para que termine, espero que les este gustando y me dejen reviews...nos vemos

Hasta el próximo capítulo..

PD: bueno como siempre se debe hacer hay que aclarar que Sakura Card Captors no me pertenece esta es exclusivamente de Clamp y el merito es de ellas al crear esto personajes tan lindos

e-mail - 


End file.
